A Day In Life With the Foot
by nomsayin13
Summary: The Foot are up to no good yet again! Roku, a 'clever' ninja, is determined to succeed. What have the Turtles to say about it? I do not own the TMNT franchise because this story was created for entertainment purposes only. Thank you, enjoy and reviews are definitely appreciated.


The soft wind blew gently in the still dark night. Flags danced along the wind, poles shivering, stars sparkling as a greeting to the silent night. No cars were heard, yet the whirling of an engine broke the quiet—a minivan.

The small vehicle travelled down the open road as fast as the speeds limit told them- twenty-five miles per hour that night- yet silent as a mouse. The minivan then made a sharp left turn, straight into the wide alley which was between two fifteen foot long buildings. The engine abruptly stopped then five ninjas, all in black masks, gray tight pants and a purple three toed insignia on their foreheads, jump out. Each ninja looked exactly the same, indifferent to each other.

Then one of the ninjas – the one who had a watch designed for communicating his comrades- turned on the watch and whispered as low as a lion, "This is Roku R, Roku R, come in Kai."

"Kai here," came the answer, the same whisper, after a moment.

"Report," Roku R commanded.

"We are positioned in every building in everyone's rooms," Kai told him. "Waiting for your signal, ready to steal anything we grab."

"Good," Roku said. "The Foot and I must position the van. You must wait for our signal; otherwise Shredder will not be pleased."

"Alright," Kai replied. "But you must blend in faster."

"Over," Roku whispered and hung up. He turned to the other ninjas. "Hide that van," he ordered them. "Meanwhile I'll guard the alley and make sure no one comes by."

The ninjas nodded, bowed and the driver, who is still in the driver's seat, turned on the engine, driving slowly and cautiously, inches away from the wall. Roku turned away and met the mouth of the alley. He stared out. Nothing. He looked to his left. Nothing. He looked to his right. Still nothing.

The ninja felt relieved yet impatient about the eerie night. Why aren't the enemies here? They should be here by now. Those turtles are skilled and hard to find- like a ninja should, whoever taught the turtles may be a great master. Yet the Foot had had countless battles with them, failing each time they encounter.

They may share the demeanor of typical teenagers but they could be anywhere in New York. Anywhere Roku's thoughts screamed. He slapped his forehead. No, he mustn't allow his growing frustration with these turtles win against his need for revenge.

Then he heard someone- or something- dash from behind him. He turned. No one. This was it; the Turtles had to be there.

Roku cautiously scanned the area, eyes moving left and right, heart racing, hands flipping over nearby trash cans. Clank! Clank! Clank! No no no no no no. The Turtles were much smarter then that; no one with common sense will hide in trash cans anymore. They hide in dumpsters.

Before the ninja could go over to the dumpster, he heard snickering; looking up, he noticed it came from the building, the very same building that is scheduled for their attack. Then he looked to where the Foot should be- hidden in the shadows, awaiting the signal. He walked over to the shadow to his right- the shadow that hides up to fifteen people- and out collapsed five unconscious bodies, one on top of another in top of another.

Roku crouched over to those unlucky ninjas, but then changed his mind and hid himself among the shadows; out from his belt came a grappling hook onto a nearby pole. Climbing up the wall, he scouted every window with no luck.

Finally Roku noticed a window that was left wide open. His eyes widened. The Turtles slipped right under his nose! Furious he swung his legs back and forth, dove feet first through the window, landing on his feet like a cat.

Unhooking his grappling hook, he stood to his feet while the utter silence greeted him. Roku turned on his watch. "Kai, Roku R here, come in Kai."

Instead of Kai's answer like Roku expected, a high pitched beep howled, filling the alley with the horrible noise. Beeeeeeeepppppp! went the watch. Suspension flew throughout the alley accompanied by the silent night once more. Roku cursed at his luck and slowly explored the alley, anger increasing. What happened? What went wrong? Where are the Turtles?

Suddenly he fell to the floor, for something hit Roku straight in the head. Roku clasped his head and placed the other hand on the ground when a strong forceful force planted his firmly on the ground.

"Sorry pal," a Brooklyn accented voice said. "You and your plans just went undah the wawter."

Then the unlucky ninja fell unconscious; the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have struck again.


End file.
